


Best Served Cold

by audiaphilios



Series: From Tumblr With Lo-- [16]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiaphilios/pseuds/audiaphilios
Summary: This is just like Beyoncé all over again, Jack thinks to himself after the screen abruptly goes black.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelordvoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelordvoldemort/gifts).



> Anonymous prompted:  
> Jack fucks up and sends Bitty a pie as an apology. Lardo is outside working in an art project. Bitty goes out to her, throws the pie face down next to her and tells her bitterly that she can make an art project out of it. An hour later she comes into Bitty's room with a big ass jam covered canvas and says, "This piece is called, 'Jack Zimmerman is a fuck up.'" And posts it on the entire smh group chat and sends it personally to Jack's phone, and then mails the whole fucking thing.
> 
> My response:  
> Nonny: I’m not really capable of manufacturing real drama for the Sacred Zimbits, but there are some canonical fuck-ups I can use as inspiration…
> 
> [Originally posted to tumblr July 2, 2016.](http://audiaphilios.tumblr.com/post/146779091885/jack-fucks-up-and-sends-bitty-a-pie-as-an-apology)

This is just like Beyoncé all over again, Jack thinks to himself after the screen abruptly goes black. He’d been Skyping with Bitty from his kitchen, showing off the pie he had just meticulously assembled.  _How was I supposed to know?_

Regardless, he carefully packs up the pie in the box he’d already labeled, sighed, and slid [the book](http://watkinslynn.typepad.com/.a/6a00d8348fae9953ef0105371f729d970b-pi) off his countertop and into the bin. He thought he’d done well, hoping to surprise Bitty, but clearly he should have sought Bitty’s opinion first.

_X__X__X_

“He should have asked me first!” Bitty was fuming, standing over the wreckage of what had appeared to be a perfectly latticed pie. That, at least, he knew he could take credit for. He’d been on hand the day Jack mastered latticing, so he knew it wasn’t tainted by... _her_  influence.

Lardo’s staring at the ruins thoughtfully. “I can work with this,” she concludes. “Have you ever talked about it?”

Bitty opens his mouth to retort, then pauses. Then opens his mouth again.

“That’s not the point! If he wanted to bake a pie, I could have helped! I could have given him recommendations! I could have  _vetted_   _the purchases_.”

“It sounds like he wanted to surprise you, Bits.”

Bitty’s eyes darken. “Well, he certainly did that.”

He turns and stomps inside.

_X__X__X_

Jack hasn’t heard from Bitty since The Skype Call, not even to confirm he’d received the pie. He should have known better than to think the pie would work as an apology.

He’s framing a shot of the book in his garbage, covered with the remains of last night’s dinner and today’s breakfast, when his phone buzzes. He switches from the camera app to see what’s going on. It’s the SMH group chat, and Lardo’s photo is certainly creative, if an indicator that more drastic measures are required.

Jack sighs, takes the photo and messages it to Bitty, and then grabs his keys and wallet. He gives the coach a quick call to beg off of the optional skate that evening. Then he texts Lardo. He has amends to make.

_X__X__X_

Bitty is delighted when Lardo ropes him into accompanying her to the post office. They’re going to mail her  _newest_ work of art straight to Jack “I use Paula Deen cookbooks” Zimmermann, and the sense of justice is thrilling.

Which is to say, his adrenaline’s already pumping when he’s snagged from behind as they walk from their parking spot to the post office. Bitty’s first instinct is to slam his head back against his attacker’s face, but he recognizes that strong grip--well, and that strong grip clearly knows him, because the other arm’s pinned his head back against a broad shoulder.

Lardo’s smirking--at him or his attacker, he’s not sure-- and mouths an insincere “Sorry, Bits,” as Bitty gets dragged to the truck he really ought to have recognized, if he hadn’t been so fixated on justice. She tosses the knapsack over her shoulder into the bed of the truck, and Bitty realizes he’s truly been set up. He sighs deeply and lets his weight go slack. No reason to make this easier than it ought to be, after all.

_X__X__X_

Jack muffles his laugh against the side of Bitty’s neck when he feels him go limp, and hitches his arm more firmly under his ribs. He presses his lips hard against the side of Bitty’s head, then whispers in his ear.

“I’m so sorry, Bits. Please let me make it up to you. Help me. Show me what I need.”

Another deep sigh, and a, “ _Fine,_  Jack.”

Jack turns him when they reach the truck door and swoops down for a quick kiss before holding the door open for Bitty to climb in. He does so, begrudgingly. Even his seatbelt buckles with a snap. Jack’s smile is lopsided but genuine as he crosses back around, securing the overnight bag on his way.

When he climbs in, he finds that Bitty’s already connecting his phone to the dashboard ( _I don’t know why you didn’t get the bluetooth option, honestly, Jack. It’s 2017, who uses auxillary cords?!_ ). He reaches a hand over to squeeze Bitty’s briefly, before getting the truck started.

“Williams Sonoma first?”

Bitty’s eyes narrow.

“I recognize a bribe, Jack Laurent Zimmermann. No. First, we’re going to Barnes and Noble, and getting you a real cookbook.”

Jack nods his agreement. He also notices, when Bitty’s phone goes to its lock screen, that the background image is the one he sent less than two hours ago. He thinks he’s on the right track now, at least.

Bitty shoots a glance at him, more sass than pout, and Jack keeps smiling as he turns his attention to the road.


End file.
